Side Stories from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:MOF
by FranceletteThe Mage-Lette
Summary: MOF  Mystery of Francis. Do you wonder how the main characters of the main story came to be? This is where you will find their stories here. Stories on Francis Snivy , Suyapa, Kat, Francis Buizel , Rose, and my other characters. Chapter 1 is rated M.
1. Francis the Snivy's Heroism

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to the first side story for "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mystery of Francis" In the first side story, we start with the main hero, Francis the Snivy and the main heroine, Suyapa the Pikachu. I will tell you that Francis did not come from a good family (in terms of the story). The first side story is rated M. The overall rating will change later. I also as always, don't own anything!

Warnings in side story 1

Blood Warning

Francis the Snivy: 100%

Death Possibility

Suyapa the Pikachu: 50%

(Location- Francis the Snivy's house)

Francis the Snivy and Suyapa the Pikachu are having a nice enjoyable breakfast together. They talk about what they want to do today.

"Let's explore the forest" Francis said

"I agree" Suyapa said

The duo were happy with what they wanted to do, but pokemon (Francis's parents) have a different idea. A Lucario named Fred and a Floatzel named Kat appeared in front of Francis and Suyapa.

"I don't think you will be doing that today" Fred said

"Why not?" Francis asked

"Cause, I said so" Fred said

"I agree with your father" Kat said

"Me and Suyapa are friends" Francis said to try to reason out

"Don't make me use this on you" Kat said as she took out a weapon of some sort

"Suyapa, you should hide" Francis said to Suyapa quietly as he can so that his parents can't hear him

"Please don't do this to me!" Francis yelled

"I will, if I see you talking with your friend about your plans" Kat said

(Location- Downtown LA- LA Gamers home game)

"Let's do this Gengar (This is **not** the Gengar from the main story)" A Buizel said

"Let's do the pick & Roll play" Gengar said

"Let's do it, on three, one, two three…TEAM GAMERS" the team said as play resumed

(Location- Audience)

Suyapa and Francis were watching the last 2 minutes of the first LA Gamers home game of the season. Suyapa and Francis liked the LA Gamers team. Suyapa looked on her phone for information on the forest expedition that they are going on after the game.

"Look Francis, it closes at 7:30 PM" Suyapa said

"We should go after the game" Francis said

The duo continued to watch the game as the LA Gamers won the game with a score of 114-93. After the final horn, Suyapa and Francis got ready to go to the forest expedition. They did not know that Fred and Kat are waiting with a "surprise" waiting for Francis.

(Location- Angeles National Forest)

The duo has arrived at the entrance to the expedition. Suyapa paid for the tickets, and the duo were let in. The duo saw a lot of flying type pokemon, as well as water type pokemon. Suyapa liked the water display, while Francis liked the Flying one. It was time for the last part of the tour. Suyapa and Francis were ready, until they found a weapon of some sort on the ground. Suyapa investigates the weapon.

"I wonder what this is" Suyapa wondered

"I don't like the looks of this. It's a gun" Francis said as he remembered what happened earlier in the day

**Flashback**

"_Don't make me use this on you" Kat said as she took out a weapon of some sort_

"_Suyapa, you should hide" Francis said to Suyapa quietly as he can so that his parents can't hear him_

"_Please don't do this to me!" Francis yelled_

"_I will, if I see you talking with your friend about your plans" Kat said_

**Flashback ends**

The duo was moments away from a fight. Little did they know that the fight already started. Fred surprises Francis with a Aura Sphere attack from behind. Francis was hit hard, but the pain just started.

(Battle Format)

Suyapa uses Thunderbolt on Fred

Suyapa runs toward Fred and Kat and launches a 10 watt thunderbolt attack. Kat took most of the damage.

Kat uses an unexpected move (Earthquake), while Fred uses Protect

Kat jump up and pounds the ground hard as a earthquake occurred. Fred did not take any damage due to Protect, but Francis and Suyapa sustained damage. Suyapa sustained major damage. She was close to fainting. Francis was bleeding after the attack.

"Were unstoppable" Both Fred and Kat said

"Let's finish that girl off" Kat said

Kat brings out the weapon that she wanted to use. Kat fired the weapon at Suyapa. Suyapa was about to get hit, until Francis took the attack to save his friends life.

"We did it, we got the girl" Fred said, until the smoke cleared to reveal Francis the Snivy on the ground unconscious and bleeding severely. Fred and Kat still enjoyed the moment.

"We did not get the girl, but we got Francis" Kat said

Suyapa witnessed Francis on the ground unconscious and bleeding. Suyapa was very angry, but also happy because Francis friend saved her life. If Francis was not there, Suyapa could have died. Suyapa calls the police while taking Francis out of the forest safely.

(Location- Expedition Entrance)

Suyapa had just called the police when the officer approached her. The officer questions her.

"Hello mam, you must be Suyapa" the officer said

"Yes sir I am" Suyapa answered

"I see that Francis is unconscious and is injured. We need to get him to the hospital" the officer said as he called an ambulance to the area.

(Location- Downtown Medical Center)

The trio of pokemon have arrived at the medical center. Francis is already on the medical bed for examination. The officer finds out what happened from Suyapa.

"So how did Francis end up unconscious and injured?" the officer asked

" Well, he and I were on a forest expedition together. When we got to the end, I saw a gun on the floor. He knew it was a gun somehow. Francis was attacked from behind by Fred, who is his dad, and I was attacked by Kat, who is his mom. Later, Kat brought out the gun to fire at me. I taught I was going to die, until Francis saved me by taking the attack" Suyapa said to the officer

"I see. What pokemon are his parents?" the officer asked

"They were a Lucario and a Floatzel" Suyapa answered

"Thank you for the information" the officer said

"No problem" Suyapa said

The nurse walks up to Suyapa to deliver good and bad news (Its similar to what happened in the main story).

"Good news Suyapa, Francis will survive. The bad news, Francis will be unconscious for 3 days, and has his neck injured, and both legs injured" The nurse said

Suyapa was shocked to hear about the injures that Francis had. She now knew that Francis's life was filled with a lot of "abuse". She also knew that Francis was her hero.

Blacksterops1025: That's all for the first of seven side stories. The next one will be on Kat the Snivy. I will update my profile for dates on the side stories. Tomorrow is chapter 15 of the main story.


	2. Kat the Real Snivy

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to the second side story based on "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis". This one will be about how Kat really meets Francis the Buizel during "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Sonic in LA", and how she met Francis the Snivy in the main story. Story on and now without delay….

Team Gamers & Angeles: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything you are reading in any of the chapters.

(Location- Las Vegas, NV)

A Snivy who is colored pink is in a hotel off the 15 freeway in Las Vegas. She is currently preparing for a game with team LA Rulers (Gengar's team former name). The Snivy knows that it won't be an easy game. She calls up Francis the Pikachu for defensive help.

"Hello" Kat said

"What's up Kat?" Francis said and yelled

"I need some defensive help for the game. I am just wondering if you can come to play" Kat said

"Sure girl. Im coming" Francis said

"Thank you so much" Kat said

"No problem at all" Francis said as he hung up the phone

Kat get's ready to go play basketball with Gengar's team

(Location- Basketball stadium)

The teams are now ready to start the game

(1st quarter)

Starmie (commentator 1): Gengar has the ball. He passes to Henry. Henry is looking for a screen and roll pop. He finds Gengar and passes to him. Kat is open for a 3. Gengar does not pass and pays with Ekans getting a block.

Renee (commentator 2): That was terrible by Gengar. Kat was wide open for 3 points, and Gengar decides to do it by himself and as a result, Ekans got a block. Ekans is looking for a pass. He finds Carlos who is open for 3. Carlos goes for the shot, and makes it in.

Score: 0 to 3 (Gamers lead)

Starmie: Kat has the ball and passes to Gengar. Gengar looks for a pass. Kat is open for another 3. Gengar goes for a fade away 2, and misses again! What a mistake.

Renee: Ekans goes in for a quick 3 after a pass from Karla and hits the 3.

Score: 0 to 6 (Gamers)

(Fast forward to last 10 seconds)

Score: 45-100(Gamers lead & will win)

Starmie: The Gamers will win, but Kat can't believe what happened. She did not get a chance to get a three point shot when she was open.

Renee: I feel sad for her. I think I saw something in her hand.

(Location- On the court)

Kat the Snivy was holding on to a Gamers contract and presented the contract to the coach of the Gamers. The crowd goes wild as Kat signs with the Gamers. Kat was hoping for someone to let her shoot a 3 point shot. Her luck was about to turn for the good.

(Location- Kat's house in Los Angeles)

Kat was happy to sign with the Gamers. She is about to meet someone who today is still her friend.

"Hi, are you Kat the Snivy?" A Buizel asked

"Yes I am. Who are you?" Kat asked

"My name is Francis the Buizel. I heard that you want to shoot 3 pointers. I am so happy to tell you that I love to give points to those who are open" Francis said

"Thank you" Kat said

While Kat was talking with Francis, she had a flashback when her counterpart met Francis the Buizel (The one you saw in "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Sonic and Pokemon in LA" was a fake Kat the Snivy)

**Flashback from chapter 11 from "pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Sonic in LA"**

_?: Francis, are you ok? (This character is a spoiler for my next story. More information on my next story later)_

_Me: Where am I?_

_?: You are in Pasadena, CA and you were unconscious ( My first time I used that word in this story) for 5 minutes ( Thanks to Serperior). The details are in you player evaluation report ( NOT).The details are right here:_

_Headline: Francis is sent flying after a direct hit from Superiors' hyper beam attack. Francis faints and the score is 1-NiL(0) Serperior._

_?: By the way, I'm Kat the Snivy ( This is now a 4 way crossover, Kat is from__**Halo Reach**__. I do not think you saw this coming. That makes two new team members.)_

_Me: Nice to meet you Kat, I believe you already know me._

_Kat: Yes, I watch every gamers game on TV and I saw that impossible shot go in that you made. That shot made me want to meet you._

_Me: Cool_

_Kat: You know, there is something called the big 3(In real life, the big 3 are in the Miami Heat). The big 3 are those three players in the team that score big points in each game. Believe it or not, Serperior, your rival, is part of that group for his team. He score about 35 points a game. The second member is Gengar who scores 34 points a game. Finally, Ryperior scores 33 points a game. Just call them the 30 club because they score 30 or more points._

_Me: Wow, I never knew that._

_Kat: I would like to join your gamers team. You see, my team, The LA rulers kicked me out for scoring only 4 points a game and I try to score more. They also don't give me the ball when I am wide open for a 3 ball. Can I,,,_

_Me: Of course you can. You can be a point guard for the team._

_Kat: Thank you Francis._

_Me: Any questions?_

_Kat: What if I only score 4 points. Will you guys kick me out?_

_Me: I will never do that. You just need to focus on the game, the ball, and your teammates._

_Kat: You are a great friend to have._

_Me: No Problem and thank you._

_Kat: When do I start in your team?_

_Me: Tomorrow._

_Kat: Cool._

**Flashback ends**

Kat was shocked about what her counterpart said that made her want to fight the fake Kat (In Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis", might be in chapter 18 tomorrow)

Blacksterops1025: So, Kat the Snivy had a counterpart. In our next side story, we have Rose the Snivy!


	3. Rose Joins team Comboblade

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to the third side story for "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mystery of Francis". Today, the side story is on Rose the Snivy. Rose in the story is a very nice girl, but her life wasn't nice. Her parents were mean to her. She came from Sacramento, CA and wanted to join a nice team, but….. I don't own anything

(Location- Rose the Snivy's house in Sacramento, CA)

Rose the Snivy was watching a Team Comboblade basketball game on TV. She sees another Snivy (Francis the Snivy) playing with his teammates. Rose records the game on her DVR to show her parents that she wants to join team Comboblade.

(4PM)

Rose hears her mom's car come in the driveway. She hides in the corner to get her plan ready. The door opens and her parents ( a Chimchar & a Buizel)appear and finds Rose in the corner. Rose tells them about her dreams.

"Hi mom, hi dad" Rose said

"Hi sweetie" Rose's parents said

"I want to join a basketball team" Rose said

"Im sorry, but you can't" Jack the Chimchar said

"I will show you why" Rose said as she went to the DVR to show them the recording

(4 minutes latter)

Jack and Katie watched the recording and had a bad response for Rose. Rose was about to get a beating of her life

**Warning: No bad words, however, contains violence, and of course blood**

"What did I say about basketball teams?" Jack said

"They are fun and are…" Rose was cut off by Jack who uses Flamethrower in front of Rose. Rose got badly damaged

"Why…are..you..doing..this?" Rose asked weakly

"You are a bad girl!" Jack said as he used another Flamethrower on Rose to make Rose faint. Jack just snaps after that by attacking Rose while she is unconscious (just like what Gengar does to Francis) . Jack sees Rose revive and Jack ties a rope around Rose to the chair. Jack also pulls the rope back to make Rose struggle for air. Katie helps Jack pull the rope to make Rose faint for the second time. Jack then attacks Rose with Flamethrower until Rose was bleeding. Rose bleeds everywhere, until the police came to rescue Rose. Jack and Katie flee the scene while the police bring Rose to the hospital.

(Location- Hospital bed)

The doctors has examined Rose for injures. Rose revives in time to hear the bad news.

"I have bad news for you" the doctor said

"I'm injured" Rose said

"Yes you are. Your legs, arms, hands are injured badly. What we concluded, your injures were caused by your parents. The most serious injury in your body right now is your legs because the bone is detached from the normal area. I'm also have good news for you. The leader of team Comboblade, Francis the Snivy, heard about what happened and he wants to add you to the team. He happens to be in the hospital right now" the doctor announced

Rose was sad about the injures, but the happiness of Francis the Snivy taking her into the team. She was also exited to meet Francis for the real first time.

"May I see my hero?" Rose asked the doctor

"I call him on the intercom right now" the doctor said to Rose as he went to call for Francis the Snivy

(1st floor)

Francis the Snivy is waiting for news on an upcoming basketball game, when an announcement came on the intercom.

"Visitors, your attention please, Francis the Snivy, please report to room 200 on the second floor. There is a Snivy that wants to say something to you" the doctor said

Francis the Snivy goes up to the second floor to see the Snivy that wanted to see him. He enters room 200 to see a very happy Snivy.

"Good morning Doctor" Francis said

"Good morning Francis. There is a fan of yours waiting to see you" the doctor said

Francis goes to the hospital bed to see Rose the Snivy. Rose finally gets to see her hero. Rose also sees a paper.

"Hi Rose. I am Francis the Snivy, the leader of Team Comboblade" Francis said

" I am a big fan of yours" Rose said

"How would you like to play on team Comboblade" Francis said

"For real?" Rose asked

"Yes and congrats, you are in" Francis said as Rose hugged him

Blacksterops1025: next side story is on Francis the Riolu.


	4. Francis the Riolu's Sad Day!

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to the fourth side story for "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis". This one will be on Francis the Riolu. He is a nice player when it comes to basketball. His life was sad however. His best friend sacrificed herself to save him when Gengar argued with his friend. Here we go, I do not own anything…

(Los Angeles,CA)

Francis the Riolu is getting ready for a basketball game against team Bad Ones. He knows that it is not going to be an easy game as he knows that Gengar is after him. Gengar is after him for what happened after his party.

**Flashback of Gengar's "party"**

Gengar was having a party for himself for capturing Francis's best friend. Francis's best friend is a girl by the name of Amy the Espeon. Gengar has kept Amy in an electric cage. Gengar dared Amy to touch the cage. Amy is smart to know that if she touches the bar, she will be electrocuted and have the life drained out of her by a nearby machine.

"I shall not touch the cage" Amy said to Gengar

"Do it, or else" Gengar said as he pulled out a red button.

Amy gets scared as the red button came out. She knows that if she doesn't act fast, Francis could be badly hurt. Gengar pressures Amy to touch the cage, but Amy denies Gengar's demands. Amy's worst fears are about to come true…

"Now, I shall destroy you!" Gengar yelled as he pressed the red button

"I'm coming!" A voice said as the figure deactivated the electric trap, and took Amy out of Gengar's sight

"Francis, you shall pay for that!" Gengar yelled

**Flashback ends**

(Location- Los Angeles Gamers Stadium)

Francis the Riolu and his team are about 20.9 seconds away from winning the game. Amy was watching the game from courtside. The clock expires and team Gamers win. Amy is happy as Francis heads to the locker room. After 20 minutes, Francis joins Amy to head home for the night, but Gengar is following them home.

(Francis's house)

Francis and Amy have just arrived home after the game. The duo was enjoying a cup of coffee when they heard a window breaking. Amy goes and investigate what happened, Francis was waiting for Amy when all of a sudden, he heard her screaming.

"Help ME!" Amy yelled

Francis rushed over to the window and saw Gengar attacking Amy. Francis attacks Gengar with Aura Sphere and hits Gengar. Gengar gets upset and attacks Francis with an ultimate move.

**Warning: Weapon Warning, sad ending alert**

Gengar uses Flamethrower, Shadow Punch, and a knife

Gengar combines all the attacks to attack Francis. Gengar's guards hold Francis up to prevent escape. Amy saw the attack coming toward Francis and uses the last of her energy to take the attack and save Francis from a dangerous situation. After the attack landed, Francis saw Amy bleeding, and lifeless.

Blacksterops1025: The next side story is on Suyapa the Pikachu!


	5. Suyapa the Pikachu

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to Suyapa the Pikachu's side story. Suyapa's life is good, but when she see's an unconscious Snivy, what happens? Find out now. . Here we go, and without further delay…

Suyapa: Blacksterops1025 does not own anything!

(Los Angeles Area)

Suyapa was having a great day with her family in Los Angeles. Today, Suyapa will go to the beach, and meet with a friend in need. She is 2 hours away from the beach, and from trouble.

(Redondo Beach)

Suyapa is now at the beach with her family. Suyapa makes sand castles to pass the time. Heart the Pikachu (Suyapa's mom) see's a Snivy in trouble in the distance. She alerts Suyapa to help the Snivy out. Suyapa runs toward the Snivy to find out that the Snivy is unconscious and bleeding. Suyapa sees a Gengar and a Zubat attacking the poor unconscious Snivy. The Zubat and Gengar see's Suyapa trying to help the Snivy. While that is going on, another pokemon is worried about the Snivy.

" Francis Nooo!" A Buizel said

"Call in a helicopter" a Riolu said

"Missing code #190 is in effect!" A Spheal yelled

"Copy that" A Hunter said

The team of medics rush the Snivy to a nearby hospital. Suyapa sees the ones who made the Snivy unconscious. She confronts Zubat and Gengar.

"Hey!" Suyapa yelled

"Are you trying to spy on that Snivy?" Gengar asks

"No, I want to avenge that Snivy!" Suyapa yelled

"YES!" A nearby crowd yelled

"I shall not allow that" Zubat said

"You will pay for what you did to the poor Snivy" Suyapa said

"That Snivy deserved the beating of his life!" Gengar yelled

"NO HE DIDN'T DESERVE IT!" A nearby crowd yelled

"Quiet!" Gengar told the crowd

"BOOO!" The crowd yelled

Suyapa was hoping to avenge the fallen Snivy. She wanted to defeat Gengar and Zubat. Heart hears Suyapa calling for help, and comes over to help.

"You will pay for what you have done to Francis the Snivy!" Heart yelled

"Francis the Snivy?" Suyapa questions Heart

"Yes Suyapa, he is the leader of team Angeles" Heart said

"I see" Suyapa said

The four pokemon began battling for 5 minutes. After the 5 minute session, Suyapa and Heart were victorious. The duo went to visit Francis the Snivy in the hospital in Los Angeles.

(Hospital)

Suyapa and Heart have arrived at the hospital where Francis is being treated. They ask the nurse if it is ok to see Francis. The nurse clears the duo to see Francis. 

(Francis the Snivy's room)

Francis the Snivy is still unconscious in the bed. He revives 2 minutes latter to find two Pikachus. He noticed that he was in a hospital bed.

"What happened?" Francis asked

"You were unconscious and bleeding at Redondo Beach" Suyapa said

"Thank you for avenging me" Francis said

"I want to be your friend" Suyapa said

"Well, you are now" Francis said as he hugged Suyapa.

Blacksterops1025: The next side story is on Francis the Pipulp (Reminder: Francis the Pipulp will be in the main story during part 3)


	6. Randal the Uxie

FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101: Welcome to the side story for Randal the Uxie. Randal and Darktwo were best friends, before the argument that led to having Francis the Snivy's memories erased. How did these two become friends, and how did Randal get to meet Francis the Snivy (hint: Randal met Francis 3 years before Darktwo erased Francis the Snivy's memories). Here we go, and without further delay…

Randal: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy does not own anything at all. Thank ya!

(Los Angeles- 3 years ago)

The day for Randal started nice and beautiful, and by beautiful, he means that he doesn't erase memories of pokemon. Randal decides to try to find a friend. He had no friends at all, and he wanted one. He went to Downtown LA to find a friend.

(Downtown LA)

Randal has arrived at Downtown LA to find a friend. He has a 59% chance of finding one today, as it is find a friend day in Los Angeles. He searches far and wide. He finds Darktwo harming pokemon in the street. Randal did not like this as he wants to erase Darktwo's memories. Randal stops Darktwo from harming the pokemon, but Darktwo runs away before Randal can open his memory erasing eyes. Randal helps out the injured Snivy.

"Are you ok?" Randal asks the Snivy

"Yeah" the Snivy said

"What is your name?" Randal asks the Snivy

"I am Francis the Snivy, the one who can shoot three pointers" Francis answered

"I am Randal the Uxie" Randal said

"Nice to meet ya" Francis said

"You see, I saw Darktwo harming you, and I tried to erase his memories, but he ran away before I got a chance" Randal said

"Are you friends with him?" Francis asks

"Well, I am, that was until a few days ago…." Randal said as he got a flashback from 3 years ago

(Los Angeles- 6 years ago)

"I was on a mission to erase the memories of a pokemon that was harming pokemon. During that mission, Darktwo was my friend, and we were erasing memories of mean pokemon. We had erased the memories of 698 pokemon at the time. Darkrai was supposed to be number 699, and Darktwo is number 700. That was tested when Katie the Servine entered the picture. She was a very nice pokemon, and Darktwo wanted me to erase Katie's memories. I said no to him, and he said do it, or else something bad will happen to me. I made Katie a promise before I erased her memories, and that was to erase Darktwo's memories for revenge. I cried before opening my eyes because I knew that this was the first time to erase memories of a nice pokemon. I opened my eyes, and Katie looked into them. Katie could not resist my stare. I tried to cry to stop erasing her memories, but it was too late. I saw her fall unconscious for the last time with her memories. I will never forgive Darkrai/Darktwo for what he made me do to one of your friends just because of this memory erase streak of 699. Darktwo made me his friend by making me fall unconscious, and have me put under the reverse curse of his" Randal said

"Wow" Francis said

(Los Angeles- During Chapter 54 of the main story)

(Randal's point of view)

I knew I wanted to erase the memories of Darkrai/Darktwo 6 years ago. I want to perform my promise to Katie the Servine for what Darktwo made me do to her for no reason at all. I want my revenge today. Here is my life during that day, that day where my newest friend, had his memories erased by Darktwo:

Chapter 54 from "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis"

"EXCUSE ME! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO APPOLOGIZE TO FRANCIS THE SNIVY EVER AGAIN!" Darktwo yelled so loud that Uxie started crying.

"Darktwo!" Team Angeles yelled

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Darktwo asked

"We want you to stop" Suyapa said

"JE DETESTE DARKTWO (I hate Darktwo)" Uxie said

"Non, Tu amirer moi (no, you admire me)" Darktwo said

"Yeah right! Je amrier Francis le Snivy (I admire Francis the Snivy)" Uxie said

"Oh really?" Darktwo aked while launching a Shadow Ball attack toward Uxie.

"HELP!" Uxie yelled

Francis the Snivy revives to run toward the Shadow Ball attack. Uxie held his hands in a defensive X manner. Uxie was waiting for the contact to come, but it never came, because Francis the Snivy stepped in front of him to take the attack. Francis the Snivy fainted for saving Uxie.

"Francis No!" Uxie yelled

"Hey, I think it is supposed to be Francis, Yes!" Darktwo yelled

"FRANCIS THE SNIVY FAINTED BECAUSE OF YOU! HE SAVED ME FROM YOU! JE DETESTE VOUS DARKTWO! (I hate you Darktwo)" Uxie yelled

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!" Darktwo yelled

"I have the right to" Uxie said

"Yeah right!" Darktwo yelled

"I told you that Francis the Snivy should not have his memories erased!" Uxie yelled

"Prove it to me in a battle!" Darktwo yelled

"Fine, if you win, I will erase Francis the Snivy's memories. If I win, I will not erase Francis the Snivy's memories" Uxie said

"Deal" Darktwo said

(Current Situation)

Team Angeles is now watching the battle between Randal the Uxie, and Darktwo. Francis the Snivy is hoping for Randal to win.

"This battle is official. This battle is set for 10 minutes and 30 seconds, and will feature power plays. Each player starts with 10,000LP and no player can pass 10,000 LP. The battle has a stipulation of the following. If Randal wins, then Francis the Snivy will retain all his memories, or if Randal losses, Francis the Snivy will have all his memories erased. The match is over when one player faints. If however, a tie occurs, then we will do a coin toss. Here we go. Begin" Yuneri announced

Randal: 10,000

Darktwo: 10,000

Possession: Randal

Randal uses Psy Beam

Randal uses his closed eyes to spawn beams of bright light. The lights strike Darktwo, and Randal deals 300 LP damage

Randal: 10,000 (300 Point lead)

Darktwo: 9,700LP

Darktwo uses Shadow Ball

Darktwo forms a purple ball from his paws. He sends it toward Randal. Randal counters the move with Physic . Randal controls the Shadow Ball attack, and sends it back. Randal deals 1,000 LP damage.

Randal: 10,000 (1,300 to 0 point run, 1 counter= 1,000 points)

Darktwo: 8,700

"The next power play is….Double Damage for Darkrai. The power play is now in effect for the next 1 minute" Yuneri announced

Randal uses Psy Beam

Randal uses his closed eyes to form two beams of light. He sends them toward Darktwo, and Randal deals 2,000 LP damage. Francis the Snivy is cheering on the sidelines.

Randal: 10,000 (3,300 to 0 point run)

Darktwo: 6,700

PP(Power Play): No time remaining

Darktwo uses Yawn

Darkrai tries to make Randal drowsy, but Randal counters with Psychic. Randal controls Darktwo's body, and slams him down for a record 5,000 LP damage

Randal: 10,000 LP (8,300 to 0 point run, 2 counters, going for a perfect game)

Darktwo: 1,700 LP

Randal uses Tackle

Randal runs forward to tackle Darktwo, but Darktwo grabs Randal by the throat. Darktwo squeezes Randal until he faints. Darktwo celebrates his victory, until Yuneri calls Darktwo offside.

"We have an offside…" Yuneri said before Darktwo grabbed Yuneri by her arm to send her flying. Yuneri hits a wall, and faints on impact.

Darktwo laughs at team Angeles.

"HAHHAHAHA! It looks like Uxie (Randal) will erase Francis the Snivy's memories" Darktwo said

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" An unknown voice said

The team notices a Mesprit, but not just any Mesprit, but it's Francis the Mesprit.

**All caps moment for Francis the Mesprit**

"**YOU DARE TO ALLOW RANDAL TO ERASE MY BROTHERS MEMORIES HUH. GUESS WHAT, YOU FAILED DUE TO MY PRESSNCE IN THIS ROOM. WELL GO AHEAD AND TRY TO, ONLY IF YOU TOUCH ME!"Francis the Mesprit said as he got closer to Darktwo**.

Darktwo attacks Francis the Mesprit with Black Hole Away (Another move I made up)

Darktwo forms two black holes, one above Francis the Mesprit, and one in an unknown location (find out where this is in chapter 57 on Friday of next week). Francis the Mesprit was sucked in, and was sent to the unknown area.

Darktwo attacks his own attack

Darktwo attacks his black hole, and destroys it. Meanwhile, in the battlefield, Darktwo uses the exact same move on Francis the Snivy. Francis the Snivy gets sucked in, and is sent to another unknown area. Darktwo shatters the black hole.

Yuneri revives to find Francis the Snivy missing. Yuneri is worried about Francis the Snivy….

(Location- Unknown Location 1)- Francis the Mesprit's area

Francis the Mesprit wakes up to beautiful flowers, and a nice scenery. She finds a sign that reads "Welcome to Washington D.C- Home of the Washington Hunters Gamers League Basketball team"

"Wow, this is nice" Francis the Mesprit said

(Location- Unknown Area 2)- Francis the Snivy

Francis the Snivy was still unconscious, when a Pichu discovered him. This Pichu carries him to the hospital. Francis the Snivy is being examined. After 10 minutes, Francis the Snivy revives, but several answers from him tells you the next two parts of this story.

"Im glad you are conscious." The Pichu said

'Where am I?" Francis the Snivy asked

"Las Vegas, Nevada" the Pichu answered. "Where are you from?" the Pichu asked

"Um….I don't remember….." Francis the Snivy answered

"Ok, next question is, What is your name?" the Pichu asked

" My name is…..I …don't …remember…" Francis the Snivy said

"What! I bet that your memories were erased by Darktwo" the Pichu said

(Back to present)

I will have my revenge on both of you. Francis the Snivy, and Katie the Servine, you will be avenged when I erase Darkrai's and Darktwo's memories.

**The Next side story is on Yuneri the Snivy**


End file.
